


Draco and Genevieve's first date

by Bacner



Series: Adventures of Vampire Slayers in London [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - crossover, F/M, Gen, London, Malfoy bastards, Shapechangers, comic characters are not OCs, the Greengrass sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Genevieve go out on a first date; Astoria Greengrass tries to crash it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Genevieve's first date

The lightning was shady and ambivalent, the music was more amateurish than professional, and the food was subtly playing second fiddle to alcohol. It was a place, in short, frequented little by wizards – especially native British wizards – and that was why Draco Malfoy and Genevieve Savidge (who wasn’t a witch, but a Vampire Slayer) were currently hanging out in it. 

“And that was how we came up with the initial idea as to how to deal with Dumbledore,” Draco was explaining to Genevieve. “We set up a poll, copied it, shrunk it, and charmed a bunch of bats to deliver it to everybody in the Dark Lord’s name. You should’ve seen the look on professor Snape’s face when the poll identified him as the Dark Lord’s representative in question!..” 

Draco was barely able to suppress his grin, remembering that he was one the white hats now (at least officially). So did Genevieve, as a matter of fact, but better than Draco did. “You didn’t like him very much, did you?” she asked in a slightly teasing tone of voice.

“Uh-uh,” Draco shook his head, sobering now. “Professor Snape had fooled everyone and everybody, including Potter, at the end. Not that I give a damn about Potter, mind you, especially since the ex-boy-who-lived managed to get himself cursed somewhat, but it’s the principle of thing. We Slytherins are supposed to be cold and calculating, but Snape got carried away way too much!”

“And you didn’t like him for that?”

“Well, mum didn’t like him for turning her cousin Regulus into an ape during an attempt of curing him from syphilis,” Draco explained, “and dad didn’t like him because it was because of dad’s swinging way that Regulus caught the disease and dad didn’t really want him to get cured because of his own reasons-“

“Wait, what?”

“Dad loved blondes,” Draco explained, colouring slightly, “and didn’t care whether they were witches or not. In fact, if one of them had born him a son before mum did, she – and I – would’ve been out of Malfoy Manor on our ears quicker than you can say ‘knife’. It was implied if it wasn’t for me mum and dad would have even more problems than they did with me,” Draco exhaled. “I sometimes hated dad a lot, you know?”

Genevieve was quiet for reasons of her own. “So that blonde woman, Moore, who came to visit us a couple of weeks ago, she-“

“One of my dad’s bastards? Yes,” Draco nodded, “she and Pavelec, I suppose. If either of them were boys, well...”

“But they weren’t,” Genevieve shook her head. “That stopped Lucius?”

“More like the weight of Malfoy family tradition,” Draco shook his head sadly. “But can we please not talk about that?”

“Fine. So how’s your mum nowadays?”

As Draco opened his eye to point out that this wasn’t exactly the shift in the conversation he was looking for, the door burst open, and in stalked a very angry blonde.

“Draco!” she howled. “What is the meaning of this?”

“That,” Draco sighed conversationally to Genevieve, “is Daphne Greengrass’s little sister. Dad was considering engaging me to one of them, but now that he’s out of the picture, so’s the engagement.”

“Hey,” Genevieve stored this information for later, “what’s your name? Daphne?”

“Daphne’s my sister!” the blonde howled. “I’m Astoria! Astoria!”

“I could’ve told you that,” Draco conversationally told Genevieve. “I mean, I did write her the letter where I explained to her and her family very politely that now that my father is out of the equation, so is my potential engagement to – Astoria Greengrass, let alone her sister, Daphne.”

“And you’re going to so regret this!” Astoria yelled, her facial features elongating into something spear- or proboscis-like; her eyes turned facetious and her face sprouted antennae; then a spare pair of limbs bursting out from her torso, finally followed by a pair of giant mosquito wings. 

Astoria – or rather, giant mosquito-Astoria hybrid buzzed something rather unintelligible (but probably along the lines of what she had been yelling earlier) and flew at Draco and Astoria with a rather impressive speed.

“I’ll handle this,” Genevieve told Draco, just before pulling out his chair from beneath him, and hitting Astoria in the head with it in the same motion. Astoria fell down like lump, still buzzing slightly.

“Can I kill her?” Genevieve asked Draco crossly. “She sounded worse than Courtney during her time of the month, and I can barely stand Courtney to begin with.”

“No,” Draco said firmly, albeit regretfully, after stunning the transformed Greengrass with a spell, and pulled out his cell phone (one of the few pieces of the non-magical equipment that he had mastered). “Hello? Grainger? Can you send a couple of aurors to ‘The Magic Kingdom’? There’s been an incident.”

The aurors arrived within eleven or so minutes later, took one look at the still stunned and shapechanged Greengrass, and took her away without argument, after taking Draco and Genevieve’s statements for the sake of it.

“Well, that was fun,” Genevieve says thoughtfully, “and almost decent as well, by the Slayers’ dating standards. Same time next week?”

“It’s a deal!”

End


End file.
